Wedding Day
by rgilmore03
Summary: There was something familiar about him. The way he talked, the way he carried himself - with slight arrogance, yet at the same time, charm." Trory.


_"…Something's new but nothing's changed_

_Familiar feelings just the same…_

_Thinking back away and from_

_When I'll be here and you'll be gone_

_Further from me_

_I __think now of summers high_

_And reminisce on past times gone by..."_

__

**Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, affiliated with Warner Brothers, Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, any of the actors/actresses or the song "Further" by Longview.**

****

**A/N: Because real Trories still believe.**

****

I wrote this piece in November of 2003, and opened it up every now and then to edit it. I'm still not sure it's quite where I want it to be, but have decided to post it, nonetheless. I have more written, but decided to post that in the second part. Reviews, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

--

There was something familiar about him. The way he talked, the way he carried himself - with slight arrogance, yet at the same time, charm. He certainly _was_ charming, she decided. He was tall and lean, with tousled blonde hair, which appeared blonder as it caught the afternoon rays of sunlight. She gazed at a distant point thoughtfully, hoping the fire hydrant would spark remembrance on the man. It didn't.

He was wearing a tuxedo. _And he doesn't look bad in it_, she decided. He entered the diner, attempting to balance a briefcase, Saks Fifth Avenue shopping bag, and a garment bag. She contemplated helping the man, but the waiter beat her to it.

She put down _The New Yorker_, and took a sip of her coffee, looking at him over the rim of the mug. The mug had an intricate design etched on it, reminding her of "Starry Night." She didn't think too much of the mug, and instead, continued looking at the man.

The waitress poured him a mug of coffee, and left after taking his order. He opened his briefcase, carefully removing a small velvet box. He opened it, and fingered the diamond ring inside. He sighed nervously, and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

She came to this diner regularly; it was New York City's version of Luke's Diner. Without the quirky townspeople, of course. And without Luke. And without her mother. Other than that, it was just like Luke's Diner. Who was she kidding? She sighed, making a mental note to call Lorelai later that day.

Eric wasn't there. Great. His best man was out, doing who knows what, on his wedding day. He took a sip of his coffee, drumming his hands on the table. He frowned, looking at the table. It needed to be painted. He quickly dialed the digits of Elizabeth, one of the bridesmaids.

She was completing her internship at the New York Times. Yes, she was lucky to score an internship at the New York Times. Her grandparents had pulled a few strings, without telling her, and surprised her at Friday night dinner.

Eric was with Elizabeth. They were scouring the aisles of Pier 1 Imports, Lila's favorite store. He rolled his eyes, thinking of scented candles adorning every vacant corner in their new home. He decided it wasn't a big deal. The waitress returned with his order – a burger and fries. She left before he could ask for ketchup.

He was beginning to look more familiar now. He was walking to the hostess station, asking the hostess for a ketchup bottle. The hostess opened the cabinet behind the hostess station and only found an empty ketchup bottle, which she tossed in the nearby wastebasket. He leaned against the wall and watched as the hostess looked for a waitress, or an unoccupied ketchup bottle – whichever she found first. She gazed at his carefree stance, a flash of remembrance dawning slightly on her. He was leaning against the wall. She raised her eyebrows, recalling a boy who did the same. The tousled, blonde hair. The arrogance. The charm. Was it him? She shook her head, and mentally chided herself for being so quick to judge. It was quite possible that he simply resembled that boy. She squinted her eyes a bit. A _lot_.

Where _was_ the ketchup? He sighed, thinking maybe he didn't need the ketchup. He was getting married. Today. To Lila. He wasn't due at the church for another hour, though. He scanned the diner for the name of the restaurant. Francis Family Diner. Yes, he would spend his last hour as a bachelor with the Francis family. Where _was_ the hostess with his ketchup? He scanned the area of the diner, and his eyes fell upon a young woman sitting in a booth. She seemed to be looking at him, but quickly averted her eyes as he returned the look. She seemed familiar, although he couldn't put a name to the face.

She looked away, nervously. She was almost positive it was him. During high school, she wasn't fond of him, and resented being called "Mary" – his nickname for her. She figured he enjoyed tormenting her, and saw her only as a conquest. He had, after all, been involved with every girl at Chilton – save for a small percentage. It wasn't until her freshman year at Yale that she realized she had a slight crush on him. She hadn't seen him since the Romeo and Juliet play at Chilton. That was almost 7 years ago.

A blaring ambulance interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, and watched as an ambulance sped by, pausing New York City traffic for a moment, allowing drivers to actually note the avenue they were driving down. As the bright orange flashed in front of him, he caught sight of the music shop in front of the diner. Bright neon lights advertised "Voice and Piano Lessons" and "Guitar Lessons". Piano lessons. No. Was it her? He closed his eyes, momentarily leaving the busy diner. 

_Rory: I don't think we should go to a concert together…it would seem like a date. _

_Tristan: Well it would seem like a date because it would be a date. _

_Rory: I can't date you Tristan. _

_Tristan: Well, I give you permission. _

He turned around. 

She was gone.


End file.
